


You Stole Fizzy Lifting Drinks, So You Get NOTHING!

by Tontonguetonks



Series: D.D.W.C. Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Austistic Albus Potter, Autism Spectrum (Implied), Autistic Albus Severus Potter, Autistic Character, Bubbles - Freeform, Chocolate Factory, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fizzy Lifting Drinks, M/M, Pranks, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Willy Wonka - Freeform, someone’s drink gets spiked (non-malicious)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tontonguetonks/pseuds/Tontonguetonks
Summary: “Turns out you’ve got to burp—a lot.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: D.D.W.C. Drabble Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	You Stole Fizzy Lifting Drinks, So You Get NOTHING!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February 2021 Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge.
> 
> **Prompt:** Bubbles

It was all the rage in the Hogwarts dormitories, or so Harry had been told by his youngest son. Fizzy Lifting Drinks, the latest product to “fly” off the shelves of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, turned the drinker lighter than air.

_“It’s great fun at parties,”_ Albus wrote in his letter. _“Last week, Teddy snuck it into MacKinnon’s butterbeer after the match, and poor Hugo had to lead him down to the hospital wing on a string to be deflated! I don’t think James read the bit on the label that tells you how to get back down. Turns out you’ve got to burp—a lot.”_

A small part of Harry regretted telling George the story of how he blew up his Aunt Marge, though a much larger part of him was surprised Albus had attended a party at all. His son’s quiet nature was often mistaken for standoffishness when the reality was that loud, busy environments caused him a lot of sensory distress. When he wasn’t in class, Albus spent his time at the library, where he was infamous in his own right for being the only student in living memory who was regularly invited to tea and biscuits with _Madam Pince_. The potion itself seemed harmless enough—it held around an ounce of clear, bubbly liquid that seemed to dance inside its vial. The label more than made up for the innocuous-looking potion inside: _“Reach new heights with Fizzy Lifting Drinks! They’re a gas!”_

Harry knew that Draco would soon return from a visit with his mother, all slumped shoulders and dragging feet. Harry thought he had just the thing to “lift” his tired husband’s weary spirits. The fireplace glowed green. Harry grinned mischieviously.


End file.
